characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Kennedy
Leon S. Kennedy is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series. Background On September 21, 1998, the industrial Midwestern town of Raccoon City was submerged in mass hysteria. Zombies and other terrifying creatures littered the streets as various isolated incidents through the town led to the spread of the t-Virus, a biological agent created by the Umbrella Corporation. For the past several decades, this multi-million dollar conglomerate dabbled in ethically questionable practices to create Bio-Organic Weapons (B.O.W.s), which its founders believed would be the next step of human evolution. In the midst of all the chaos emerged a confused and probably drunk 21-year old police academy graduate named Leon Scott Kennedy, who eagerly requested a position in Raccoon City to investigate a series of murders in the nearby Arklay Mountains. Having spent the previous day with too much to drink over a bad break-up, Leon turned up late to his first day on the job and stumbled upon the destroyed Raccoon City, where he met a survivor named Claire Redfield. Together, the two began investigating the truth behind the outbreak, eventually realizing Umbrella’s complicity in the whole thing and managed to escape with the aid of the mysterious Ada Wong before the city was decimated in a nuclear attack. As he now possessed the skills needed to combat similar threats with the rise of B.O.W.s, the United States Strategic Command recruited Leon to prevent more outbreaks and eliminate the organizations who seek to use these new weapons in their schemes. Since then, Leon played an integral role in several high-profile operations in later assignments, such as rescuing the President's daughter Ashley Graham from the Los Illuminados cult in Spain, apprehending arms deal Javier Hidalgo and stopping the reformed Umbrella’s terror strike in China. He also became one of the founding members of the Division of Security Operations, a counter-terrorist unit under the federal government tasked with neutralizing bioterror threats to the country. Powers & Abilities * Special Ops Training: Leon was initially nothing more with a rookie cop, lacking any experience on the field - much less in dealing with a zombie outbreak. His time served in Raccoon City at the very least displayed flashes of his future expertise in battling B.O.W.s, capable of fighting off monsters like Hunters, Lickers and Tyrants despite being a relative newcomer to actual combat. That all changed when Leon was recruited by USSTRATCOM, and from that point onwards, he spent the rest of his adult life developing the skills needed to make him one of the best to fend off attacks from similar mutant monstrosities. His skills pertaining to marksmanship, unarmed close-quarters combat and knife fighting all served him well on the field thus far. * Weapons Proficiency: In terms of weapons handling, Leon is accustomed to the use of any firearm he can get his hands on. Resident Evil: Vendetta in particular shows that he has adopted the use of the Center Axis Relock (C.A.R.) system, a form of gun combat which allows the use of lightweight weapons like handguns in a close-quarters battle scenario, combining the use of grapples and quick strikes with close-range shots to vital areas in order to quickly suppress groups of hostiles. Leon’s gunplay also extends to long-range gunfights, even in high-pressure situations. He can hit distant targets with nothing but a pistol or a throwing knife, and can easily wield heavy weapons like rocket launchers and turret emplacements to take on larger threats normal weapons may be ineffective against. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''In hand-to-hand combat, Leon’s training has shown that he is capable of trumping those with relatively little CQC training and disarming them of their weapons. At best, he can match the likes of other well-trained combatants such as Chris Redfield, Ada Wong and Svetlana Belikova, and even apply those maneuvers to infected enemies; he can perform roundhouse kicks and suplexes powerful enough to destroy hostiles’ heads or otherwise send them flying a good distance and restrain Lickers in rest holds. With a knife, Leon can wield it ambidextrously with little to no effort, capable of beating ex-comrade Jack Krauser in a knife fight. * '''Systema: His overall fighting style, a Russian martial art utilized by high-tier KGB and Spetsnaz counter terrorist operatives. While it has no specific attacks or techniques as a normal martial art would, Systema’s well-rounded self-defense orientation requires users to be aware of their surroundings, making the most out of the environment to maximize movement options and being well-versed in striking, grappling and weapons-based combat. * Peak Human Condition: While it is accurate to say that Leon has achieved peak physical prowess given his training and missions, his feats indicate near-superhuman levels of performance. He can parkour around environments in mere seconds, take hits from massive B.O.W.s with no debilitating injuries, evade attacks and environmental hazards easily and use his knowledge and experience in fighting monsters to take down any threat he encounters, making him one of the deadliest individuals in the Resident Evil universe. * Melee Attacks: Leon often performs these moves as finishers when his enemies are stunned, distracted, weakened, or on the ground. Most of them can smash open the heads of his enemies, knock them back, or leave them stumbling for a follow up. ** Roundhouse Kick: Leon gives a swift roundhouse kick to a stunned enemy that sends them back, as well as any within the attack radius. This is most commonly performed on an enemy that has been stunned by a headshot. ** Back Kick: Leon will deliver a Back Kick to a stunned enemy that will knock them onto their back, also knock enemies behind to stumble. ** Suplex: Leon grabs an enemy and falls backwards, causing the enemies head to hit the ground and be crushed under the enemies bodyweight. ** Reverse Roundhouse Kick: Leon jumps up and performs a powerful Reverse Roundhouse Kick to knock an enemy further away from him. (It is also the only melee attack that does not require the enemy to be stunned with a gunshot or be allowed to Grapple Leon. The enemy only needs to come within a certain range.) ** Jump Kick (Grapple Breaker): Leon will jump and kick an enemy in the face. This is done on an enemy that is grappling Leon from the Front. ** Elbow (Grapple Breaker): Leon will swing his elbow into the face of an enemy. This is done to an enemy that is grappling Leon From behind. ** Left Kick: Leon performs a straight kick directly into the enemy's face. ** Left Kick to Right Kick: Leon attacks the enemy with his Left Kick followed by a second kick, thus leaving him vulnerable for a finishing attack ** Tackle: Leon sprints into an enemy and performs a shoulder tackle, hitting him in the torso and leaving the enemy vulnerable for a finishing attack. ** Reverse Roundhouse Kick (Light stun): A common attack, Leon gives a swift roundhouse kick to a stunned enemy that sends them back, as well as any within the attack radius. This is most commonly performed on a lightly stunned enemy from any direction. ** Armlock Throw (Front heavy stun): Leon grabs the enemy's arm and pushes him while he ducks, throwing the enemy to the ground. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the front. ** Bulldog (Back heavy stun): From behind an enemy, Leon jumps at the enemy's back and falls, using his body weight to smash the enemy's face to the ground. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from behind. ** Back Kick (Coup de Grace): Leon hits the enemy's torso with a spinning kick, sending him flying. This is most commonly performed on heavily stunned, kneeling or blinded enemy. ** Low Kick (Counter): A simple counterattack, Leon ducks under an attacking enemy and swiftly kicks them in the torso. ** Weapon Bash (Elbow) (Counter): A counterattack, Leon evades an incoming attack and elbows the enemy in the back of the head before taking their weapon away and using it to cave in their head. This is performed as a counter-attack to an enemy attacking with a melee weapon such as an iron pipe or axe. * Campaign Skills: ** Defense: Reduces damage from enemy fire arms anywhere from 10 to 20 to 50% ** Lock-On: Steadies Leon's hands when shooting ** Rock Steady: Reduces recoil after shooting ** Piercing: Increases chance of piercing through multiple enemies with firearms ** Eagle Eye: Adds an extra level of magnification to a sniper rifle scope (or any weapons with a scope) ** Quick Reload: Reloads weapons 20% faster ** Last Shot: Greatly increases the strength of Leon's final remaining shot from a firearm. ** Second Wind: Increases damage (both from his firearms and melee attacks) by 10% when his health is low and when he's close to dying. Equipment * Survival Knife: Leon’s trusty knife that he usually carries with him in case he needs to get up-close and personal. While he has no issue using it to cut zombies open, he shows his expertise in wielding it in a straight knife fight during his encounter with Krauser. With the right timing, he can use it to knock incoming throwing weapons away before they hit him. * Handguns: Small and compact firearms which can be wielded with one hand. These are the closest Leon has to a default weapon, as he starts out every game and movie he’s ever been in with one, and always has them taken out in a cutscene despite having much more powerful and effective weapons at his disposal. ** Heckler & Koch VP70M: Wielded by Leon in 2. Has an 18-shot magazine. Can be upgraded with Handgun Parts to form the VP70M Burst “Matilda”. Appears in 4 as the Matilda and in 6 as the “Wing Shooters”, which Leon can dual wield. ** “Silver Ghost”: Used in 4 and Degeneration. Custom-made by gunsmith Joe Kendo. Upgrades increase the chance to destroy a target’s head with a critical shot. Magazine can carry up to 25 rounds. Can also be equipped with a silencer. ** Springfield Armory XD “Blacktail”: Used by Leon in 4’s Mercenaries Mode. Boasts superior handling and a well-rounded stat spread. Carries 35 shots in a magazine. ** FN Five-seveN “Punisher”: Can be acquired from the Merchant in 4. It can shoot through multiple targets, including shields and armor. Magazine carries up to 28 shots. ** Mauser C96 “Red 9”: A German-made pistol which can be bought from the Merchant, who describes it as the choice of an avid gun collector. The detachable stock can help stabilize aiming. Powerful, has a high rate of fire, and has a 22-round clip. ** Springfield Armory TRP Operator: Leon’s sidearm in Damnation. ** SIG-Sauer P226 E2 "Sentinel Nine": Leon’s primary weapon in Vendetta. He extensively uses the Center Axis Relock system when fighting with this gun. * Machine Guns: Designation for the fully-automatic weapons Leon acquires, which include submachine guns and assault rifles. ** Ingram MAC-11: Found in the Raccoon Police Department armory. Has a large ammo capacity and full-auto firing. ** Steyr TMP: Owned by the Merchant. Can be outfitted by a stock to shoulder the weapon while firing, absorbing 80% of the recoil. When fully-upgraded, it can carry up to 250 rounds in a magazine. ** AKMSU: Carbine variant of the AKM assault rifle. Leon uses a customized version as his long arm weapon in Damnation. ** AEK-971: Found buried inside a coffin in the crypts under the Tall Oaks Cathedral. Favors stopping power over rate-of-fire. Has a bayonet attached under the barrel which can be used as a melee weapon. * Shotguns: Firearms in this group are effective at close ranges thanks to their wide spread of pellets and devastating stopping power, making them ideal for facing off against groups of enemies and tougher opponents. ** Remington M1100-p: Pump-action shotgun with a cut barrel; has a five-round capacity. Used by Leon in 2. Powerful enough to split a zombie in half. Custom parts can restore the full-length barrel, providing an increase to recoil, shot spread, ammo capacity and stopping power - point-blank shots can destroy zombie torsos. ** Franchi SPAS-12: Pump-action; has a slow-rate of fire but has excellent stopping power. ** Remington 870: 12-gauge pump-action shotgun. Tuning from the Merchant can increase its power over long ranges. Carries up to 18 shots. ** Benelli M3 Super 90: Pump-action. Has a tighter spread of pellets. Carries up to 17 shots. ** Armsel Protecta “Striker”: Semi-automatic shotgun with a revolver-style drum magazine that can carry up to 100 rounds with full upgrades. Has a stock in the front to steady aiming. ** Ithaca 37 “Stakeout”: Pump-action. Has a red-dot sight attached. Can store 8 rounds. * Sniper Rifles: While usually having slow firing rates and are not ideal at close ranges, sniper rifles excel in shooting enemies from long distances, and usually have scopes that allow the user to aim at specific vital areas. ** Springfield M1930A4: Bolt-action sniper rifle which boasts greater stopping power than its modern counterparts at the expense of firing and reloading speeds. A custom scope can be attached to increase zoom distance. Can also support a thermal-imaging scope to trace heat signatures. Has a storage of 18 rounds when fully upgraded. ** Heckler & Koch SL8: A semi-auto sniper rifle with a decent rate-of-fire. Can also use the same scopes as the former weapon. Max magazine count is 24 rounds. ** Mk.14 Mod 0: Acquired in 6. While lacking in firepower, it has quick firing and reloading speeds and can take out enemies from mid-range. Can carry 5 shots in each clip. ** SIG-Sauer SSG 3000: Bolt-action sniper rifle which Leon can use in 4’s Mercenaries mode. * Magnums: While ammunition for these weapons are rare, their stopping power and accuracy are unmatched, making them ideal for boss encounters. ** IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX “Lightning Hawk”: Used in 2, 6 and Vendetta. Main heavy weapon of choice used by the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Holds 8 powerful rounds. ** “Broken Butterfly”: A revolver-type magnum found in Salazar’s Castle. Upgrades with the Merchant can boost its ammo capacity to 12 and allow it to exceed its already devastating power. ** Colt M1911 “Killer7”: Modified pistol-type magnum. While less powerful than the Broken Butterfly, it can shoot and reload faster. * Explosives: ** RPG-7: Standard issue rocket launcher, mainly used by every Resident Evil protagonist to kill their games’ final bosses. Shots are usually enough to kill large enemies in a single hit. A specialized red-colored variant was used by Leon to defeat Osmund Saddler. ** Mine Thrower: Fires mines shaped as darts that can stick to any person or surface. Upgrades allow its darts to home in on heat signatures and attach themselves more readily to hostiles. ** Frag Grenades: Creates an explosion, good for clearing groups of enemies. ** Incendiary Grenades: Grenades which contain substances like thermite or white phosphorus that cause flames to spread upon explosion. ** Flash Grenades: Grenades which stun and disorient those in a nearby range. ** C4: Remote-controlled bomb which can be planted as a trap. *'Infinite Rocket Launcher': An RPG-7 with infinite ammo. *'Smith & Wesson Model 500 “Handcannon”': The most powerful magnum Leon wields in the series, which can also have infinite ammo through Merchant upgrades. *'P.R.L. 412': A directed energy weapon which fires a flash of light that can blind and stun enemies. With ample charging, it fires a beam (possibly composed of UV light) that destroys Las Plagas parasites while supposedly leaving the human host intact. Due to its unique nature, it is not effective against those who are not infected with the Plagas. *'M1A1 Thompson “Chicago Typewriter”': A submachine gun best known for its use by 1930s criminals and the US Army during World War II. The one used by Leon in 4 has infinite ammo and never needs to be reloaded. *'Body Armor:' A set of kevlar armor which reduces the amount of damage Leon takes by 30%. *'First Aid Spray:' For most missions, Leon may need medical attention out on the field for injuries sustained in combat, and these cans have enough healing potential to heal almost any wound he takes in mere seconds, restoring him to peak physical condition. Leon can also scavenge herbs to recreate similar sprays, or other healing items with lesser efficiency. Feats Strength * Helped push a police van * Held up the collective weight of Angela and Curtis Miller while dangling off a broken platform * Pushed a large boulder with Helena’s help * Held up the head of Simmons' first form to protect himself from being bitten. (For reference, Simmons can launch a train into the air in that form.) * Can kick away a tendril created by Simmons' third form * His suplexes and other major melee attacks are powerful enough to destroy zombie skulls * Wrestled with the Brzak B.O.W. and managed to hold its jaws upon to avoid getting bitten * Managed to break away from the Ustanak's grip * Got stabbed by one of Deborah Harber's spider-like legs, forced it out of his body and stabbed her with it * Lifted a lightning rod and used it to stab out the eye of Simmons' final form * Can stab an El Gigante’s hand with enough force to release its grip on him should he get caught in its grasp Speed * Outran a Tyrant, whose top speed was recorded at 43 miles per hour * Dodged several sneak attacks from a Verdugo * Dodged TMP fire from Krauser * Outran Salazar’s mech statue while dodging collapsing pillars * Dodged gunfire from several Slav Republic Spec Ops soldiers * Evaded several laser corridor traps while twisting his body to avoid each trap pattern * Dodged a knife thrown by a Verdugo * Held up Ada at knife-point before she could grab her gun in mid-air * Evaded Krauser’s knife strikes and tendrils * Took a hit from Arias, only to continue shooting in mid-air and dodged an attack quickly enough to transition into an axe kick * Outran numerous boulders * Threw a knife to impale Salazar’s hand fast enough that Salazar could not react to it Durability * Survived getting shot * Fought off outbreak with an untreated gunshot wound * Survived a massive car crash * Withstood corrosive acid spit * Took a hit from Curtis Miller which launched him over a chasm, and recovered from it fast enough to parkour through a falling building section in 11 seconds and jump off another chasm * Launched into a pillar by a Tyrant and continued fighting like normal. (For reference, that same Tyrant type managed to destroy the nearby environment, tanked an explosion from a gas truck, tear apart Lickers effortlessly, catch a RPG round mid-flight and hold up a moving tank.) * Was able to match Chris Redfield, who punched a boulder * Got thrown into a wall by Arias without any major injuries. (That same scene shows Arias tanking a shot from a railgun which destroyed 5+ buildings.) * Sent flying from a shockwave created by Simmons' final form * Durable enough to withstand being hit and strangled by an El Gigante, who can survive having a boulder being dropped on it Skill * Killed 5 zombies in 2 seconds * Defeated Trenchy (or T-00) * Rescued Ashley Graham from the Los Illuminados in Spain, foiling the cult’s plot to infect her and the President through Las Plagas. Also defeated their leader, Osmund “Small Time” Saddler. * Defeated the mutated William Birkin * Neutralized the Ustanak B.O.W. alongside Helena Harper, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin in Lanshiang, China * With Helena and Ada’s help, defeated Derek C. Simmons - NSA Advisor and head of Neo-Umbrella - after he infected himself from the C-Virus * Defeated the G-Virus-mutated Curtis Miller * Defeated arms-dealer Glenn Arias, who merged with his B.O.W. lackey Diego in New York City * Defeated Javier Hidalgo, who merged with the V-Complex B.O.W. * Survived bioterror attacks in Raccoon City, Harvardville and Tall Oaks * Infiltrated the Eastern Slav Republic to expose the use of B.O.W.s in the civil war * Defeated the modified Tyrant, Mr. X * Foiled the resurgence of Neo-Umbrella * Evenly matched Jack Krauser in their first knife fight, and went on to defeat him in a rematch * Does John Wick things Weaknesses * '''Humanity: '''Leon may have defeated his fair share of superpowered monsters and taken more abuse than any normal person, but at the end of the day - and as many a game over scene in Resident Evil can attest to - he’s still just human and is subject to the same weaknesses a human has. * '''Limited Ammunition: '''He can only carry a set amount of ammunition for his guns before they run out, and he’s nearly helpless against more powerful opponents if he can’t retaliate. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Knife Wielders Category:Firearms Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Snipers Category:Explosives Users Category:Vehicle Users